A Prickly Picnic
by Cinnamonqueen
Summary: Kagome and Sango have had better picnics. KagomexInuyasha SangoxMiroku


Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasa or Bet Me. All hell would break loose if I did.

Warning: Mild swearing and fluff!

Pairings: KagomexInuyasha, MirokuxSango

Cinnamon: 'ello folks. Ready for another fic?

Temper: Oh gag me.

Cinnamon: Later...and now, on with the fic.

Cinnamon and Temper

Present

A Prickly Picnic

* * *

The location was ideal for a picnic, the small band of weary friends had chosen a high, grassy incline, overlooking a serene lakewitha picturesque view of the mountains to boot.

Kagome chose it, Sango loved it, Shippo was excited, Kirara was greatful, Miroku was relieved to rest, he didn't like to admit to the gang, that at times journeying had a very tiresome effect on him.

And Inuyasha...well, he could care less. Eating was eating and he really had no preference as to where this process was to occur, be it in a festering marshland, beside a tempermental volacano or on a grassy hill with some fancyscenery.

Both Sango and Kagome carefully spread the picnic cloth, Kagome had so thoughtfully packed. Miroku sat down, trying not to breathe too loudly from 'over-exertion' and eased his footwear off. Shippo and Inuyasha poked and peered curiously at the contents of the large bag Kagome had so neatly packed and Kirara purred comfortably from her place by the tree, seemingly, keeping watch over Miroku, making sure he didn't make a move on Sango.

"Inuyasha, put that down, you'll spill it all over-" Kagome sighed. Too late. The coke can Inuyasha had been so eloquently sniffing and prodding at had burst open and sent a spray of fizzy soda all over the half-demon.

"Poison!" Inuyasha hissed, drawing back sharply and tripping over Shippo in the process. In a flash he had scrambled up and dived at the two bewildered girls, knocking them both down to the ground in a heroic attempt at saving their lives from the powerful 'poisonous explosive'.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, while Sango sat up and stroked her rear painfully. Miroku, who had been watching the entire scene inquisitivly, burst out laughing, rolling on the ground. Shippo joined in, pointing at Inuyasha, his petite form shaking all over.

"You sh-should have, s-s-seen your face Inu-Inuyasha!" He choked between peals of laughter. Ten seconds later, he was nursing a sore head, and could've sworn he saw stars dancing above his head.

"Inuyasha! Stop hitting him!"

"What are you doing with dangerous explosives like these?" The white haired boy growled, ignoring her and holding up the now 'life-less' can at arms length.

"They're not dangerous explosives Inuyasha, thats a coca-cola can, it contains a beverage-pop-err, a drink!" Kagome retorted, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the white-haired demon. "Quit being so over-reactive!"

"Coca-cola?" Inuyasha blinked, letting her last comment slip by. "What kind of a moronic name is that for a drink?"

"Don't ask me a stupid question like that, how the heck should I know how it came to be called that!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled, pushing Shippo out of the way and helping Sango unpack the rest of the food, albeit, a little less neatly-in fact, the demon had set about throwing everything over his shoulder that didn't look at all familiar to him, leaving a dismayed Kagome to heckle and chide him.

Shortly after, the group were sitting around the green-striped picnic cloth, enjoying a savory, home-cooked meal-compliments of Kagome.

"Once again Kagome, you have stunned us with your superb cooking skills," Miroku commented, making sure to play his part as the gracious, well-mannered monk and causing Sango to roll her eyes.

Sango picked delicately at the sauted vegetables in her small bowl and smiled between mouthfuls. "This is really delicious Kagome!" She allowed Kirara some of her chicken and the beast purred contentedly in response.

Kagome beamed happily. "Thank you, took me a long while to make it." She made a face at Inuyasha and Shippo who tucked in with wild abandon.

"Its nice /isn't/ it Inuyasha?" Sango prompted, nudging the greedy half-demon in the ribs. Inuyasha barely looked up, continuing to deface the neatly arranged sushi on his plate. "Oh yeah, really nice," he added hastily, swallowing painfully and starting to devour the next item on his plate.

Kagome grinned appreciativly, well at least he said /something, she was usually complimented with a brief nod, or, on the not-so-odd occasion a belch or burp. So you could see why this was such an honor.

Kagome passed them all paper cups which contained, the 'poisonous explosive', Inuyasha had gone into a mad frenzy over. Sango took a small sip, her face held an expression of surprised delight and she eagerly took in the rest. Miroku, who thought he could take the entire substance down in one go, ended up spluttering it down his front. Shippo laughed so hard the beverage leaked through his nose. Causing Inuyasha to laugh and than end up choking himself.

Sango and Kagome had but a few sheer seconds to exchange exasperated glances before setting about thumping the backs of their male companions, until they all breathed normally.

"You three can be such greedy pigs sometimes, I won't be surprised if you choke to death! What would you do without us, huh?" Sango chided.

Miroku startled her and lifted her hand in his. "Don't speak of such things Sango, I couldn't bear to even think about it."

Sango drew her hand back with a growl. "Oh drop dead Miroku!"

"Anything for you Sango."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Your half-assed attempt at charm, and you can turn off the constant line, thank you!"

"I can't turn anything off, when I'm around you Sango," Miroku replied smoothly, inadverdantly popping her personal space bubble. Suffice to say, Sango didn't like that.

_Smack._

Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome cringed. Miroku stroked his cheek and grinned goofily, jumping suddenly when he felt Kirara's hot breath down his back, and came face to face with her enlarged form and burning yellow-red eyes.

"Yikes," he scrambled backward as the other's snickered. "Sango, call it off!"

"Next time, I'm gonna let Kirara pick you up high above a nice patch of prickly thorns and drop you! Got it?" The enraged demon-slayer fumed.

Miroku only gave a terrified nod before Kirara backed away, sitting within close proximity, lest the monk try any more of his monkey business.

"Boys," sighed Kagome.

"Tell me about it," huffed Sango.

Inuyasha wrinkled his brow.

"What do you mean boys?" He growled, narrowing his yellow orbs.

"Your so incapable of common sense!" Sango seethed, shooting a murderous glare at Miroku.

"And behaving well infront of a lady," Kagome added.

Miroku and Inuyasha glanced at each other and burst out laughing, causing Shippo to be showered with a spray of coke from their mouths.

"Hey!" The little fox demon cried, shaking his fur dry of the sticky soda.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"L-lady!" Inuyasha howled, "I don't believe that you actually think-y-your a-"

"I'm a what, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice had become dangerously quiet.

Inuyahsa smirked. "Your just a girl, who says we should behave in front of you? Honestly Kagome, stop pretending to be all high and mighty when your really not."

There was a stunned silence.

"Just a girl? Just a girl, Inuyasha? That's what you see me as? Just a scared, pathetic little girl?" Kagome asked, her voice going shrilly.

Sango bit her lip and raised her eyebrows while Miroku shrank back. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome surprised.

"You shouldn't have said that," Shippo squeaked, glancing at a very ticked off Kagome.

"I d-didn't mean it like that you idiot, its just, I don't have to behave in front of you, cuz your just you-errr-Kagome" Inuyasha muttered.

"Just me? Kagome?" Repeated Kagome quietly. "Right, nothing special, nothing to worry about, just Kagome."

She stood up, blinking furiously to keep her tears in check. "Right." She picked up her shoes and put them back on. "Right," she repeated. "I should be getting home, its getting late and I promised-" She didn't bother to finish, and stumbled toward her small pink bike.

"Kagome, where are you going? Get back here!" Inuyasha jumped up, from his spot.

Kagome didn't answer, she leapt on her bike and peddled furiously down the hill.

"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked heatedly, "honestly that girl is so confusing, she makes no sense what-so-ever!"

"Don't be a jerk Inuyasha," Sango retorted, testing out the new word she learned from Kagome. "She put so much time and effort in finding the shikon jewel shards, and she really feels that she's grown from the experience, and the fact that she's fifteen really adds to her self-esteem. And than there's you, you bastard, always putting her down with your stupid comments. She really cares for you, you know, and she's just as strong as you. So stop talking down to her!"

Inuyasha blinked, when she put it that way...

"You really blew it this time Inuyasha," piped in Shippo.

"Yeah, you honestly don't know how to talk to women," Miroku stated importantly. Sango shook her head in disbelief.

"Like your the one to talk."

"Sango, your trying so hard to resist my charm, just let go and give in, I'll be right here to catch you, my love."

Inuyasha took his cue to leave, sprinting after Kagome as fast as his legs could carry him.

"One more word out of you, you rat-bastard, and I'll decorate your other cheek to!" Sango raged.

"Your really cute when your angry, you know that?"

_Smack._

* * *

'The nerve of him,' Kagome thought angrily, angry tears blurred her vision and her bicycle wobbled oddly. 'After all I've done for him. I've recognized /his/ contribution, why can't he recognize mine?'

These types of fights always led to one thing. Kikyo. Kagome couldn't help herself. Being jealous of the beautiful priestess came naturally and easily. It was easy to blame her for all Inuyasha's and Kagome's petty arguments.

'Inuyasha obviously thinks I'm just a piece of baggage. I can never compare to Kikyo. He knows it, I know it, so why do I always have to make such a fool of myself and try!' She sniffled noisily, the serene lake had lost its appeal and she took no notice of the vivid mauve and orange undertones of the sky as the sun began to submerge behind the mountains.

"Stupid," she muttered under her breath. "Both of us...so stupid."

"Kagome!"

"Wha-" Kagome gasped as her bike veered off the path and began to spiral down towards the lake. "EEEEEEEYAAAAAHHH!" She screeched.

A streak of white and red flashed past her and the bike came to a halt, she jolted forward and flew into the arms of the half-demon, whose foot was holding the small bike in place.

"Inuyasha!"

"Idiot, you could have been killed!"

"What are you doing here anyway."

"Making sure you /didn't/ get yourself killed."

"Well I was faring well on my own, thanks!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting back home now-"

"What? Not even a thank you?"

"Don't be a jerk Inuyasha, since when do I have to thank you for anything, its not like you thanked /me/ for anything lately."

Inuyasha grinned. "Awe come on, since when have you stooped to my level?"

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Inuyasha, now if you'll just let go of the bike-"

Inuyasha's grip tightened on the junction between the handle bars.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"I am!"

"Liar."

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"If you can't think of something, than your obviously not sorry!"

"Kagome, you can be the damndest-"

"Yes?"

It took him three deep breaths to calm himself down, and than he spoke, softly.

"Ok, ok, your not just a girl, you /are/ important to me-" It was very difficult to speak like this, Inuyasha hated any type of emotional confrontation, but Kagome was special, and maybe she deserved to hear the truth. "Your very important Kagome, ok? Your sharp and smart and you can really fight, very well, and uhhh, I like you...a lot. Umm, a very lot."

So it wasn't his best speech. Speeches weren't his thing. But the big grin on Kagome's face was enough to tell him that his message had certainly gotten through.

He stumbled backwards when she ran into him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Inuyasha...I like you too!"

Well...it was a start.

* * *

Back to Sango and Miroku

"Miroku, I mean it, just keep your distance, or I'll set Kirara on you."

Miroku smirked. "Kirara, as you may have noticed, is fast asleep."

There was a deep silence.

"Oh my- /what/ did you do to her!"

"Sleeping potion, the kitty can't hold her drink."

"You bastard! How dare you-eep! Keep your hands to yourself. Miroku! Miroku, seriously, Shippo? Shippo! Little help!"

Shippo, however was nestled beside Kirara, snoring gently in his sleep.

Sango blinked and paled. "Him to!" She shrieked.

Miroku's lips twisted into an evil smile. "Got you all to myself."

"Oh, you wish...like you could ever-hey..hey, come on Miroku, don't you look at me like that-ARGGGGHHHH!"

When Inuyasha came back to the picnic spot in the morning Kagome had gone home, he was greeted with quite a battered Miroku. Shippo was poking at the monk's bruises, but the Monk couldn't bother to reply.

Sango shifted in her sleep and rolled over, a small sleepy smile on her face.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha whispered, grinning. "Miroku's not waking up."

"Good," Sango mumbled.

Cinnamon: aaaand, we're done!

Temper: Thank god for that

Cinnamon: Listen you litte half-wit-

Temper: Don't worry I'll make this easy on all of you. Read and Review!

Cinnamon: You stole my line!

Temper: Sucks to you doesn't it?

Cinnamon: squeezes stress ball Deep breaths. Deep breaths.


End file.
